A great variety of different designs of display racks for merchandise have been proposed, which satisfy various objectives. Thus it is desirable both to display the merchandise attractively, and also to provide an actual point of sale, whereby the merchandise can be sold directly off the display, and thus incorporates its own storage capacity, and it is desirable also to incorporate some form of advertising display at such point of sale.
In addition to all of these factors however which are more or less self-evident, and in the past, have been achieved to a certain extent in a variety of different ways, it is also desirable that when setting up a new sales program, the manufacturer or supplier shall be able to provide to the vendor or retailer a complete package consisting of an inventory of the merchandise itself, and also display racks particularly designed to both display and sell the product with the maximum of customer appeal.
For bulky merchandise, in this particular case wallpaper, the construction, of large display racks following conventional techniques sufficient to hold quantities of wallpaper, and the shipping and erection of such racks, would be prohibitively expensive and require skilled labor.
It is particularly desirable that the display racks shall be especially designed to suit the particular characteristics of rolled wallpaper, and at the same time, shall be capable of being shipped out in a dismounted condition, and may be set up in a retail outlet with a minimum of skill i.e. by sales help available in the location, and without of any tools whatever.